Secret Heartbeat
by SonataUndine
Summary: After the incident at the USJ, Recovery Girl tends to Aizawa's wounds and discovers the secret he's been hiding. Mpreg, post-USJ, hurt!Aizawa


_"My god…What happened to you?"_ Recovery Girl murmured, pulling her gloves on. These wounds were far worse than the typical battle injuries she was used to seeing on her students and coworkers. Whatever creature had done this was beyond cruel.

She carefully assessed the damage to determine how much of her ability it was safe to use and where it would do the most good. Aizawa's arms looked terrible, but there was nothing life-threatening there. They could wait until he had had more time to recover. His face had taken the worst of it—several deep cuts and severe orbital fractures—damage to eyesight was likely.

_Damage to eyesight was likely._

She took a deep breath and slowly, shakily released. He was her patient right now, not her dear friend and coworker. She had to control her emotions if she was going to give him the best care she possibly could. Which she would. She had decades of experience, after all.

She did a quick estimate of how much direct healing his body could take, then prepared to use her Quirk. Her lips met his battered face, and moments later…nothing?

Recovery Girl pulled back in shock. Her Quirk had _never_ refused to work before. Was her power fading somehow? Had her age finally caught up with her? She felt foolish when the dots finally connected in her head. This was the first time her Quirk had been erased.

She looked down to see not only fear, but desperation in Aizawa's bloodshot eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before pain and exhaustion required that he close them again.

Now this was _not_ the first time Recovery Girl had dealt with a patient refusing treatment (though it was certainly one of the most effective). It used to happen all the time in the field: soldiers delirious with pain and terror mistaking her for another enemy trick. She liked to think she had the perfect litany of compassion and logic for putting a wounded hero's mind at ease, but it really only worked eighty percent of the time. Sometimes the patient was just too far gone and needed to be restrained. She swallowed and muttered a quick prayer that she would not need to do that to her friend.

"It's all right, Shouta, it's just me," she spoke soothingly. "I need to heal the worst of the damage to your face right away or you risk losing your sight. It will severely weaken you, but you can trust that I will stop before it saps too much of your energy. Everything else will need to be repaired in surgery and a long-term treatment plan to avoid pushing your body too far." _That should do it._ Aizawa would appreciate a clear, logical explanation.

She reached out and gently brushed a lock of blood-soaked hair from Aizawa's battered face. Now then. Let's try this again… She pressed her lips together and leaned forward ever so slightly. Aizawa's eyes shot open once again, erasing her Quirk an instant before she made contact. She sat back with a frustrated sigh. It was clear he was not going to make this easy for her.

"What is it, Shouta? What's wrong?"

Aizawa blinked several times in a vain attempt to clear his eyes of the blood that had splattered into them, then directed his attention to his left hand. To Recovery Girl's astonishment, it was moving. Teeth gritted and face contorted in agony, Aizawa slowly dragged his hand to his lower abdomen. His fingernails scraped at his shirt in a weakened attempt to pull it up. Recovery Girl reached out and lifted Aizawa's shirt for him, fearing the worst. Did he have undetected internal bleeding?

The tiny swell of Aizawa's abdomen took her completely by surprise. She pressed both her hands firmly against it, feeling for shape and size. Her suspicions confirmed, she drew back, hands dropping to her lap and head shaking in disbelief.

"You're pregnant."

Aizawa looked her in the eyes and managed the smallest head nod before passing out.

_My Quirk would have killed it. I almost killed Shouta's baby._

Recovery Girl wasted no time calling her assistant in.

"I need you to bring Kyouka Jirou here immediately," she ordered.

* * *

"You need me to do what, exactly?" Kyouka asked, nervously glancing at the frighteningly still body of her homeroom teacher.

"Place your earphone jacks here," Recovery Girl indicated the small swell of Aizawa's middle where his shirt had been pulled up and out of the way.

"Am I listening for anything specific?" Kyouka's jacks were already extending, now pressing up against her teacher's bare skin.

"If we're lucky, you'll know right away."

Kyouka's eyes widened in wonder. "A-a second heartbeat!"

"Thank god," Recovery Girl said, allowing a relieved sigh to escape her lips. "It's still alive, then. How fast are the beats?"

"'Still alive'?" Kyouka repeated. "Is Mr. Aizawa—"

"Pregnant, yes," Recovery Girl interrupted, impatient. "There's no time for discussion right now; he needs our help immediately. How fast is the baby's heartbeat?"

"120 beats per minute. Allegro," Kyouka replied automatically.

"Slower than I would prefer, but still in a safe range…" Recovery Girl muttered a few more notes to herself before turning back to Kyouka.

"I need to perform surgery right away to repair the damage to his face and arms. Keep track of both of their heartbeats, and tell me immediately if anything changes."

Kyouka swallowed, suddenly holding back tears at the sight of her teacher so badly injured, his unborn child in grave danger.

"Kyouka."

Kyouka's eyes snapped back up at Recovery Girl.

"He'll be all right. You can do this."

Kyouka wiped away her tears and nodded.


End file.
